Aarakocra
The Aarakocra, sometimes referred to as Birdfolk, are a reclusive, sentient (though primitive) species of winged humanoids that live almost exclusively in Arteryx. They are the native speakers of the Aarakocran language. Characteristics The defining feature of the Aarakocra is their large wings, which can span up to 20ft. Other features of note are their beaks (Which grant them the sole ability to speak Aarakocran) but also restricts their ability to convey ideas in Common tongue, or any other language other than Auran. Their plumage is often brightly colored - particularly that of males during their peak sexual maturity - and the talons on their feet serve as nasty weapons. Generally smaller than most humans, they are also considerably lighter - their lighter bones shaving off many pounds and giving them much more agile and grace in the air. Society and Culture Almost all Aarakocra who live on Quirus inhabit Arteryx, and are a member of one of the hundreds of tribes that inhabit the high mountain forests. What is known of Aarakocran society is derived straight from the few that have traveled to civilized society over the ages, and thus it is likely most experience with this species is of a very rare, rebellious, and adventurous group. Regardless, many Aarakocra are considered fiercely loyal to their tribe, and also equally as defensive and proud of their nests. Their avian nature gives them a love of the sky, and flying. On the counter end, they also have a strong fear of being trapped underground or in similar tight spaces, and thus appear to avoid the indoors, caves, and similar structures. This nature means they are always exceptionally alert, on the prowl for both threats and their next meal. Aarakocra also have a difficult time understanding ownership, and thus often prove a nuisance at first until the concept is driven into their head - either by persistent verbal or aggressive reminders, a harsh break from their preference of a life of peace and solitude. Aarakocran society values tribal connections, as well as its elders, and thus devotion to those perceived as older and wiser is typically absolute. Their affiliation with the elemental plane of air gives them a rather nasty hatred of anything belonging to the elemental plane of earth. History With the exception of a few visits by Aarakocran travelers to northern societies throughout the ages, it is believed there is no written history of the Aarakocra. It is suspected a colony lost its way in the material plane perhaps tens of thousands of years ago, growing attached to the rugged mountains they now inhabit, however all history is likely verbal and as such knowledge this ancient is likely only known to the gods. Abilities Talons: ''Can deal 1d4 slashing damage as an unarmed attack, and or a bonus action. ''Aarakocran Hunters: ''Advantage on all saves against dinosaurs. '''Location' Aarakocra almost only be found in Arteryx, however it is not uncommon for large parties of Aarakocra to hunt dinosaurs and other large creatures in the planes of The Wildlands, just outside Arteryx.